


“The Peony Lantern” starring Ruth Wilder

by middlemarch



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Actors, F/M, First sentence fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It was a balmy evening with a full moon and the flute in her hand was half-full.
Relationships: Sam Sylvia/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	“The Peony Lantern” starring Ruth Wilder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BourbonOnTheRocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonOnTheRocks/gifts).



Of all the ways she used to picture her adult life as a little girl, none of these scenarios included drinking Champagne perched on the highest branch of an old oak tree.

“Did you get the shot? Because I’m getting kind of tipsy, since you insisted on real wine, and getting down is going to require the fire department pretty soon,” Ruth called down to Sam, who was fiddling with something on the camera and didn’t appear to be listening to her at all. Being a leading lady wasn’t all it was cracked up to be (and that was **before** you factored in the Hone-onna make-up.)

“This is what it means working on a real Sam Sylvia movie—and don’t worry, I’d fucking catch you,” he said, keeping the lens trained on her face, telling her the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hone-onna (骨ほね女おんな, literally: bone woman) is a yōkai depicted in the Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki (1779) by Toriyama Sekien. As its name implies, it depicts this yōkai as a woman in the form of bones.
> 
> In Sekien's explanatory text in the Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki states that there is a story called Otogi Bōko (御伽ばうこ) in which an aged female skeleton would carry a chōchin (lantern) decorated with botan flowers on it and visit the house of a man she loved back when she was still alive, and then cavort with that man. In other words, this refers to "Botan Dōrō" (牡丹燈籠, "The Peony Lantern"), within the collection of writings called Otogi Bōko (伽婢子, 1666) by Asai Ryōi.


End file.
